


Pillow Fights at 3 A.M.

by rnishacollins



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, and making out for hours on end, cuddles with Chris Evans, what more could you want honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnishacollins/pseuds/rnishacollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You went from obsessing over him on tumblr, to becoming his best friend, to becoming his crush, and finally his girlfriend.</p><p>(Rated M for possible later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"And the Oscar goes to..."

There was a brief moment of silence. You were nominated for best supporting actress for your role in the latest Avengers movie. Robert had thrown a huge party at his house when the nominees were announced. At the party, everyone came up to congratulate you, including Chris. Ever since the first Captain America movie, you'd been kind of obsessed with him (but it was kind of weird since you didn't actually know him as a person, yet...) You'd watch interviews of him over and over--you couldn't get enough of the huge dork. And when you started working on the film, when you really started getting to know him--that's when you really started crushing. For all you knew, he saw you as more of a best friend. You guys did lame best friend shit, like call each other at one in the morning when you were drunk, or go movie hopping with bags full of snuck-in junk food, or rent movies on rainy days and end up having pillow fights, and you both had goofy photos of each other as your phone wallpapers.

But yeah, you were definitely crushing.

And with those piercing blue eyes, that stunning smile, and that goofy-sweet personality, who could blame you?

"Hey, (y/n)! It's so awesome that you were nominated," he said, leaning against the bar where you were sitting alone.

"Yeah, it's so crazy... I've literally been in this business for a year, and I'm already nominated for an award. It's all so surreal," you replied, slowly, shyly raising your eyes to meet his. 'Nope, fuck this,' you thought. His eyes had this glint in them from the light behind the bar, and it was fucking mesmerizing. You couldn't look away, and neither could he.

"Hey guys, can I get either of you a drink?" Robert popped up from behind the counter. You glared at him, hoping he'd take the hint, when Chris said, "I think we're both good, thanks, Rob," while holding your gaze. Your cheeks flushed red, and you mumbled something about having to use the ladies', and you hurried away, leaving Chris confused and slightly hurt.

On the way to the bathroom, you found Scarlett on the couch chatting with Jeremy. "Sorry, J, this is really important!" you cried, dragging Scarlett along with you. Once in the bathroom, you plopped yourself on the closed toilet.

"I saw you and Chris at the bar," Scarlett said smugly. She had become your best girlfriend, your confidante, and she knew all about your little crush on Chris. "He was definitely undressing you in his mind, by the way."

"Oh my god, Scar, get your mind out of the gutter, please!" you said, rolling your eyes. "...Did it really look like he was?"

"How blind are you? He's so into you." It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Do you really think so?"

"You would have to be crazy not to see it. You guys are always so flirty together. Everyone's been waiting for the day when you guys finally realize how madly in love you are with each other."

"Shut up! You're insane," you said, but you couldn't help the smile that crept onto your face.

"Come on, (y/n). I know you really like him, and you can do something about it, or you can wait for him to. Or you can let everything stay the same. But right now, it seems like more than just a friendship between you two." And with that, she left you alone in the bathroom to think about what the hell you were going to do about that fucking meatball waiting for you at the bar.

On the day of the Oscars, you were walking the red carpet (and feeling super fucking hot too, in your sleek, long black dress and your classic Hollywood updo). You felt a hand on the small of your back that sent a surge of electricity up your spine, which only meant it could be Chris. He leaned in towards you to whisper, "you look really great tonight." Your heart started thumping, and you were surprised it didn't jump out of your chest.

"Thanks," you replied. "So do--"

"Well, you always look great, but, you know." Time seemed to stop. Chris fucking Evans' hand was basically around your waist, Chris fucking Evans had just complimented you, Chris fucking Evans was looking at you like you were the only person on the planet, and--oh my fucking god, you swear Chris fucking Evans just looked at your lips. You hesitantly broke his gaze and took a deep breath, pulling away from him. He couldn't do this to you, not now, in front of dozens of photographers and media people, because if he did anything more, you'd probably fucking faint. You gave him a look that said "not here, but god, save that shit for later because I am 100% okay with it" (or, at least, that's what you were trying to say). He seemed to understand, and the two of you walked side-by-side into the theatre.

"And the Oscar goes to..."

You looked across the table, and Chris was making eye contact with you. He reached to give your hand a squeeze. (Was this really happening!!!!!!!!!?)

"(Y/N)!"

Scarlett screamed and jumped up next to you, bringing you in for a big hug. Hemsworth, Jeremy, and Mark gave you encouraging pats-on-the back, RDJ grabbed you and kissed your forehead, and when you turned around, Chris was there, and he picked you up and spun you around before setting you back to go accept your award.

"Oh my god, wow. This is absolutely crazy. I--I honestly have no words. Um, well, I'd like to thank my parents for encouraging and supporting me no matter what, and my uncle for getting me into the business. And of course Joss for graciously accepting me into his genius world. And also the Academy! Oh god, okay, I should probably leave the stage now," you laughed nervously.

The cast was waiting for you backstage, but of course Chris was the first one to approach you, only to pick you up and spin you again, this time adding a kiss to the top of your head. "(Y/N), do you have any idea how fuckin' cool this is?! You're a superstar!"

"Superstar, yeah right," you joked, trying to keep your cool but ohmygodohmygodhejustkissedyouanditwasjustthetopofyourheadbutstillohmygodohmygod!

"Hey (y/n), another party at my place tonight after the show, you down? Impromptu but definitely necessary!" RDJ threw in.

"Of course, Rob. Sounds awesome, thanks." You turned to Chris. "Are you gonna go?"

"Well, duh, I wouldn't miss your party for the world!" He said, his contagious smile reaching from ear to ear. He probably thought nothing of this remark. It was just a response for him. But it made your stomach flip a thousand times over and your heart sing with happiness.

•••

This party turned out to be more laid back; just the cast, now dressed in lounge clothes, gathered in Rob's movie room with some drinks and lots of popcorn and snacks.

You sat yourself on a loveseat, tucking your legs up on the chair, in hopes that Chris would come and share it with you, and just your luck--he did.

"Move over," he said as he came up with a bowl of popcorn. He picked your legs up, and once he was seated, he repositioned them so that they were resting in his lap. From her seat in front of you, Scarlett tried taking a sneaky picture but her cover was blown when the flash went off. "Fuck," she muttered. "Well, since you know you're getting your picture taken, you guys might as well pose," she said, and the two of you smiled wide for the camera.

Ten minutes into the movie, you started shivering because shit, it was cold in there. Chris moved your legs again, this time to pull you in towards him. You rested your head on his chest, nuzzling against him, and he curled his arm around you. Bringing you in closer, he kept periodically pressing kisses to the top of your head. Was he trying to make you go crazy? You finally decided you couldn't take this anymore. The next time he went in to press his lips to your hair, you turned your head upward and caught his lips with yours, taking him by surprise. Your hand moved to cup his cheek, and he leaned in toward the touch. When you let your hand drift up to run your fingers through his hair, he smiled into the kiss, making your heart melt into your stomach.

The kisses were soft and sweet and long-anticipated.

He was the one to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along your lips, asking for entrance, and when you granted it, he smiled even more. You kissed for a long time, fingers running through each others' hair, hands grabbing necks and cheeks and waists, the bowl of popcorn long forgotten. You didn't realize how much time had passed until the lights turned on.

"Did we really just spend the entire movie making out?" you asked. Scarlett, the only one left in the room, turned around to say, "Yep, and it took for-fucking-ever for you two to finally realize that that's what you both wanted."

"Well, I don't know about (y/n), but I've known I wanted that for a long time," Chris said, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Yeah, sure, you think **you've** wanted that for a long time? I've wanted that since that first time you showed up my house at three in the morning and we ended up having a pillow fight. You ended up getting feathers everywhere in my apartment, but it was okay, because it was _you_..."

"Wait, seriously? That was like, last year..."

"Yeah, exactly."

"Well, that's pretty much the exact moment I realized how much I loved you."

"AWWWWW," Scarlett interrupted.

"Fuck you, Scar," Chris laughed.

"Now, Chris, exactly how many times did I tell you that (y/n) had feelings for you?"

"Too many."

"And (y/n), how many times did I tell you Chris was completely head-over-heels for you?"

"Is," Chris added.

"What?"

"Is head-over-heels. Not was," he clarified. You slapped his chest playfully, and he grabbed your hand, lacing his fingers with yours gently. "Nerd," you joked. "And Scarlett probably told me how in love with me you were, like, 80 times," you said. Chris smiled down at you, his eyes crinkling.

"Exactly. Lesson being: when I say someone likes you, I'm not fucking around. See what came out of this?"

Neither of you heard her--you were both too busy googling at each other. His eyes darted down to your lips again, and you pulled him in by his shirt for a kiss, this time more passionate. And neither of you noticed when Scarlett left the room.


	2. Morning Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots and lots of fluff.

You woke up to the faint sound of rain on your window. " _Looks like today's gonna be a Netflix and ice cream kind of day,_ " you thought, shivering under your blankets as yesterday's events came flooding back to you, bringing a smile to your face.

Around two in the morning, you all had decided you were exhausted, and everyone went their separate ways. Chris offered to drive you home. He drove with one hand on the steering wheel and one intertwined with yours. He kissed you goodnight at your door, short and sweet, before you parted ways. When you closed the door behind him, you decided to peer through the peephole, and you saw him smile to himself before walking away. And god, was that smile was going to be the death of you.

You picked up your phone to find four unread messages from Chris.

7:14 am: "Last night was kind of a dream."

7:30 am: "Did that really happen?"

7:58 am: "You're amazing."

8:39 am: "Call me. I wanna hear your voice."

"What a sap," you said to yourself (but you couldn't help but smile) as you hit the call button. He picked up on the second ring, sighing your name into the receiver.

"Finally. I forgot how much of a deep sleeper you are."

"How the hell do you know I'm a deep sleeper?"

"Last year on your birthday when I brought you donuts for breakfast but you ended sleeping until noon, and I had to leave before you woke up," he said, his chuckle ringing through your ears and filling your chest with warmth.

"Oh my god, you were the one who brought me those?"

"Well, uh, yeah. You didn't know?"

"No, I totally thought it was like my sister or something... Chris," you said, affection lacing your words, "that's actually so sweet."

"Yeah, I, uh, almost brought you flowers too but I thought that'd be way obvious," and you could tell he was probably blushing. You closed your eyes and sighed.

"You're the best person ever."

"I have something even better. Don't hate me for this, okay? I may have convinced your building manager to let me drop off some stuff outside your place," and you could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Oh god, what've you done?"

"Aw, just go see." And so you did. You opened your door, expecting flowers or a box of chocolates to be sitting on the floor with a note or something cheesy like that.

You were not expecting to see Chris, holding a bouquet of roses and a box of donuts (what a coincedence), balancing his phone dorkily between his shoulder and his ear.

"Surprise!" he cried, holding his arms out. Your eyes widened as you realized your current situation--your (almost) boyfriend had decided to show up at nine in the morning with breakfast and flowers, which was the sweetest thing in the world. But you were in your underwear.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're flustered," he said, smiling as he pulled you in for a hug and kissed you on the forehead.

"I--I'm gonna--pants," you managed to say, and you hurried into your room.

"I'll be here," he called after you, his whole-hearted laugh echoing through the apartment.

You quickly pulled on some sweats, put on a bra, brushed on a little mascara, and combed your fingers through your hair, and were back in the kitchen in 2 minutes. Chris was sitting at your dining table, and you had to admit, he looked extremely, unnecessarily, effortlessly handsome, even though he was just wearing jeans and a sports jacket.

"Hi," he smiled up at you, and you couldn't help but return the smile. You ran your fingers through his rain-specked hair, and he turned his head to kiss your hand.

"Is there any reason for this?" you said quietly, joining him across from his place at the table.

"Am I not allowed to bring a beautiful girl breakfast?" he joked, a goofy smile lighting up his face.

"So you just bring all beautiful girls breakfast?" you teased.

"I've bought breakfast for a few cute girls, but none as beautiful as you," he replied, without missing a beat. And now you were blushing.

"Come on, just dig in. I got your favorite." Rolling your eyes, you pulled the pink box over, and saw it was filled with a dozen of (your favorite kind of donuts). You grabbed one, broke it in half, and handed him a piece.

"How is it that you know me so well?"

"Trust me, when I like a girl, I pay attention to every single little detail. But anyways, I did come here for a reason other than to see you blushing in your underwear," he winked, causing you to blush even more. Fucker. "Would you like to do something today? Like an official date sorta thing." Awww.

"And what would you suggest?"

"Well, since I don't want to spend another minute without you, I was hoping you'd be up for a movie day," he answered, his head down as he shyly played with a loose thread on his jeans.

"Just like old times?"

"Just like old times." He raised his head to shoot you another one of his amazing smiles. "Except hopefully with kissing."

"Sounds absolutely perfect," you replied, standing and holding out both your hands for him to take. He stood and you two got settled on your couch, sitting the same way you sat last night--cuddled up against his chest, his arm around you, causing your heart to swell with affection.

"You know what?" he asked. "I don't think I've given you a proper kiss my entire time here."

"So kiss me," you challenged.

"I think I will," he said softly, taking your chin and tilting it upwards before placing his lips on yours slowly, almost cautiously. His kisses were gentle, so gentle, in contrast with what you thought they would've been like. His kisses took, like he was trying to coax something out of you with his lips. His kisses were perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my lovely beta who wants this to happen to her irl as much as I do

After fifteen minutes had passed, Chris was still kissing with an achingly slow speed. It was extremely sweet and very romantic, but he couldn't be allowed to kiss you like that without expecting you to want more. In a (nearly desperate) attempt to quicken things, you ran your fingers along the hem of his shirt, before he slowly pulled away from you, his lips dark pink and swollen, his eyes darkened with lust. He closed his eyes before resting his forehead on yours. 

"I know what you're thinking. And I'm thinking the exact same thing, trust me," he whispered against your lips, and you had to purse your lips to keep yourself from whining. "But I don't want to ruin this." He sighed.

You inhaled, pressing a short kiss to his nose. "I understand." 

"But when I do finally get to bed you, I promise it'll be like nothing you've ever experienced before. Promise." You sighed and got up, heading for your room. While you understood why he wanted to wait, you didn't have the damn patience. Chris reached for your hip and grabbed it, pulling you down onto his lap. 

"Chris..."

"Please." He unleashed his puppy dog eyes on you. "Stay here."

"God dammit. You know I can't handle your damn puppy eyes, bastard," you said, pushing yourself up off his lap and across the couch but you couldn't help the smile that crossed your face (and the blush that crossed your cheeks). He smirked as he admired the effect that his gaze had on you. 

"You're cute when you're blushing, you know," he said, fluttering his long-ass eyelashes up at you. God, he was so beautiful. You could kiss just his eyelashes a thousand times and never tire of it. 

"I hate you." You covered your face with the long sleeves of your sweater and turned away from him. He pulled you back again, puppy dog eyes in full swing. 

"No you don't, now will you please just cuddle with me? I'd like to take advantage of this lovely rainy day," he practically whined. When you finally gave in, he pulled you down to lie facing him on the couch, entangling his feet with yours. Blinking slowly, he whispered, "your eyes are beautiful. You're so beautiful. Everything." He began to drag his thumb along your face, tracing your cheekbones, your jaw, your eyelids. "Sometimes I have a hard time believing I have the privilege of just knowing you." You rolled your eyes, smiling softly.

"You are such a dork, Chris," you said before pressing a slow, soft kiss on his lips. When you pulled away, he was staring at you with the most heartfelt expression of adoration you had ever seen in another's eyes. This huge, muscular guy's guy was the biggest sap, and he was yours. 

•••

After two hours of movie watching, which mostly consisted of lots of cozy kisses and cuddling (Chris insisted on being the little spoon), you decided that you were actually really tired even though it was barely noon. 

"Chris?" He hummed in response, his eyes falling closed as well. "Do you wanna get some sleep?" 

"Please," he mumbled. Hand in hand, you shuffled to your bedroom and flopped down under the covers. Chris laid on his back and you curled around him, your hand resting on his chest and his arm around your back. He kissed the top of your head and you lifted your chin to kiss him on the lips one last time before you fell asleep.

•••

You awoke to the rustling of the covers and the movement of Chris beside you. Stirring awake, you opened your eyes and found him watching you with the same look of adoration as before. Your heart did one of those fluttery things it always did when he looked at you like that, or when he touched you, or when he smiled at you. 

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered. You reached for your phone on the bedside table.

"It's two in the afternoon. Pretty sure that's not morning," you said with a smirk on your face.

"Alright. It may not be morning but that doesn't change the fact that you are the most stunning sleeping beauty I've ever seen."

"Oh, so you're watching me while I sleep now? That's not creepy." You contain your wide smile as you sat up and (subtly) reached for a pillow. 

"Don't act like you think I don't know what you're doing. Because I do. And you are so gonna lose," he said as he grabbed a pillow and whacked you straight in the torso. 

"If you think you're gonna win you're just lying to yourself!" You cried as you grabbed a hoard of pillows and began to build up a fort in the corner of your room like you always did. 

You recalled the last pillow fight you had, a few months ago. At the end of it all, you had ended up in a compromising position. You had both been standing on the couch when he went for a blow to the chest but you ducked at exactly the wrong moment and he hit you square on the head. You remember falling backward and Chris sitting above you, gentle hands brushing away your hair and making sure there were no signs of serious injury. And for some reason, that was the extent of your memory. You were shaken out of your dream world when you heard Chris crying out. 

"If you think that fort is gonna work like last time you're lying to yourself!" It sounded like he was right above you, so you risked taking a peek through a small gap in your defenses. He was right there, so you decided to go for it. Popping up out of your pillow fort, you swung a pillow straight at him. But instead of receiving a blow to the gut like you had intended, the pillow hit him straight in the...

Face. You had hit him in the face. Just like last time. How much of an idiot were you? You felt horrible. 

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Wow. You had a way with words.

"Hey, I'm fine. I think you won. And I think it's time for me to lay down," he said, stumbling a little. You led him to the bed and helped him up, sitting yourself next to him. 

"Do you need ice or anything? Is it bad? I feel like shit. I'm sorry." 

"Hey. Listen." He grabbed your face. "I'm alright. Don't feel bad. It was a fuckin' pillow. The only thing I need is you, and you're right here." You leaned down and kissed his forehead as his eyes fell closed. And there were those eyelashes again. You still couldn't believe this guy was yours. Honestly. It couldn't be real. 

"How are you mine," you whispered, barely audible. Chris opened his eyes, smiling up at you. 

"I heard that," he whispered back, finding your hand and holding it. He made you feel like nothing else mattered, like it was only you in the universe. And it was the greatest feeling in the world.


End file.
